


Person of Interest Mandala (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Series: Fandom Inspired Mandala [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: A Mandala representing Finch, John and Bear





	Person of Interest Mandala (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> The book represents Finch, the bullet represents John and the doughnut represents Bear

[](http://s237.photobucket.com/user/love_JackIanto/media/5EB41DBB-B02A-41A9-90AE-05297FA24965_zpsuf5wpvdj.jpg.html)


End file.
